Marotos X Marotas
by Sabrina Bridkalview
Summary: Sexto ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Novas amizades, novas conquistas, novas descobertas e... Marotagem! Mas o que pode acontecer quando em Hogwarts existem... Marotas?[JPLE – RLPO – SBPO – POPO]
1. Apresentando as personagens

**Marotos X Marotas**

**- Apresentando as personagens:**

Lucy Sky: Garota ruiva de 16 anos. Dona de um sorriso encantador e olhos azuis-gelo hipnotizantes. Altura mediana. Bagunceira, maliciosa, esperta, atrevida, divertida, irônica, sarcástica e... Marota! Joga como artilheira no time da Grifinória.

Anna Morgan: Garota de 16 anos. Tem cabelo extremamente preto e liso. Olhos escuros e brilhantes. Altura mediana. Super bagunceira, um pouco irritada, irônica, inteligente e... Marota!

Lizzie McMaile: Garota de 16 anos. Loira de olhos violeta. Baixinha. Engraçada, esperta, bagunceira e... Marota!

Lílian Evans: Garota ruiva de 16 anos. Tem olhos verdes esmeralda. Um pouco bagunceira, inteligente, irritada e... Marota! É monitora.

Sirius Black: Maroto de 16 anos. Tem cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros apaixonantes. É incrivelmente bonito e tem pelo menos 3/5 da população feminina de Hogwarts aos seus pés. É esperto, inteligente e galanteador. Joga como batedor no time da Grifinória.

James Potter: Maroto de 16 anos. Usa óculos. Tem cabelo castanho-escuro e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Inteligente e muito bonito. Tem pelo menos 2/5 da população feminina de Hogwarts aos seus pés. Joga como apanhador no time da Grifinória.

Remus Lupin: O Maroto mais responsável. Tem 16 anos. Tem olhos cor de mel e cabelo castanho claro. É muito inteligente, mas tímido. Tem aparência de estar sempre doente, mas, ainda assim, é muito bonito. É monitor.

Peter Pettrigrew: Maroto de 16 anos. Baixinho, gordinho e comilão. Tem cabelo cor de palha e olhos pretos.

Jean Dominis: Garoto loiro de 16 anos. Corvinal. Inteligente e bonito. É apaixonado pela Lizzie.

Bom... Já deu pra perceber que teremos os Marotos e as Marotas, certo? Rs.

Eles estão no sexto ano... Eu acho que isso é o mais importante... Espero que gostem da fic!


	2. Prólogo

**Marotos X Marotas**

_Prólogo_

- Bom dia, Pads! – cumprimentou James ao ver Sirius saindo do banheiro, já vestido com o uniforme.

- 'Dia! Pode usar o banheiro. Remus e Peter já desceram? – Sirius foi separar o material que usaria no dia.

- Já... Não desça sem mim! – James avisou, antes de entrar no banheiro e sair, alguns minutos depois, já com o uniforme.

- Com quem vamos aprontar hoje? – perguntou Sirius, ao sentar-se a mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal.

- O de sempre... – respondeu Peter, após engolir uma grande quantidade de bolo de chocolate.

- Seboso... – riu Remus, se lembrando do dia anterior quando tinham feito com que ele tropeçasse e caísse de cara na lama dos jardins.

- Com certeza. O que vamos aprontar com ele hoje? Podemos aprontar com o Malfoy também! – James começou a dar idéias, nem percebendo quem se aproximava.

- Aprontar com quem? Hein, Potter! – Lily parou ao lado dele, olhando-o com desprezo.

- Ninguém, meu lírio! – ele respondeu, levantando-se e ficando bem próximo a ela.

- Potter, não se atreva a se aproximar nem mais um centímetro! Senão eu te mato! – ela ameaçou.

- Claro. Tudo por você, meu lírio. – ele sentou-se novamente.

Lily foi sentar-se ao lado das amigas.

- Por que você está com essa cara logo de manhã, Lils? – perguntou Lucy, curiosa.

- Potter... – ela resmungou, sentando-se ao lado de Anna.

- Bom dia pra você também. – falou Lizzie.

- Desculpe. Bom dia, meninas.

- PFI's chegando. – informou Lucy. _(N/A: Patricinhas Fúteis e Inúteis... Nada contra elas, mas as personagens não gostam.)_

- Um pouquinho de água no chão... – disse Lily e, fazendo um gesto discreto com a varinha, fez água aparecer no chão.

- Um tropeção e... – Lucy fez com que elas tropeçassem nos próprios pés.

- Adeus chapinha! E olá permanente! – Anna fez com que o cabelo das meninas ficasse totalmente encaracolado e armado.

- Isso não está tão ruim! Precisa piorar! Que tal um rosa-choque? – Lizzie lançou o quarto feitiço e as três meninas que estavam sendo o alvo das brincadeiras matinais ficaram com o cabelo num tom rosa-choque.

- Um brinde às Marotas! – Anna ergueu o copo e as três amigas a acompanharam.

- Às Marotas! – elas repetiram em uníssono.

- Marotas? – Sirius, que havia visto toda a cena do ângulo das _criminosas_ ficou surpreso com o brinde.

- Hum... É... É que... É... – Lily tentou explicar.

- É... Marotas... É como chamamos nosso grupo! – Lucy explicou.

- Hum... Então, Marotas, conheçam os Marotos! – Sirius apontou para os três amigos que estavam sentados ali perto e o queixo das meninas caiu.

- Não acredito! – Lily falou, ainda boquiaberta.

- Nem eu... – Sirius comentou.

- Marotas, é? – perguntaram os três Marotos, junto.

- Marotos? – as Marotas perguntaram.

**N/A: **Oizinho!

Estão gostando da fic? Tomara que sim!

Eu não tenho o que falar.

O prólogo foi pequeno, eu sei! Prometo que os próximos capítulos serão melhores!

Deixem reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Beijinhos e Beijões,

Lucy Joane Sky Black

Ou somente

Lucy!


End file.
